


You’re My Hero

by planetundersiege



Series: Allura Ship Week 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura ship week, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/F, Green Lion, Love, Microfic, Oneshot, Post Mission, Ship, Voltron, blue lion - Freeform, galaxy, hero - Freeform, pallura, prompt, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Allura ship week 2018: Day 6: Hero.Pallura.After a mission, Pidge talks to Allura.





	You’re My Hero

“Okay Pidge, what’s the status?”, Allura asked as she turned left inside of blue. They were in an empty Galaxy, on the way back to the castleship after a successful mission just the two of them had completed. They had retaken a planet from the galra, helped some civilians, and then they had a picnic on the planet before now heading back. “Have the wolnisers said something more?”.

“Yeah”, she immediately heard the short paladin say over her com, happiness clear in her voice. “They sent us even more thank you messages from getting rid of the galra”.

“That’s understandable”, she told her girlfriend. “I’m just glad they’re all okay and now have a chance to rebuild their civilization the way they want it. We just helped a bit along the way”.

“Allura, I love you so much, always so cheerful and positive”, Pidge answered, and as Allura looked to her right, she saw the green lion fly just a bit closer to her own lion, which made her smile. Pidge usually flew near her when she was happy or excited. “But really, they called us heroes. You’re their hero”.

Allura let out a blush and a smile, the way Pidge had called her a hero. Her voice just made the altean swoon.

“Oh Pidge, I’m just doing my job”.

“But you’re still a hero. You’re my hero atleast, and when we get back to the castle I’m gonna give you so many kisses to show it”.


End file.
